The Fortune Teller
by salgalroxx
Summary: Just a cheesy one-shot of my all-time favorite character.


Hi guys this is my first time publishing one of my stories, so please go easy on me!

Hope you enjoy and do me a favor, please review x (:

_Summary: Just a cheesy one-shot of my all-time favorite character. _

Annabeth sighed as she brought home the groceries. It had been so long since she and Percy had fell through Tartarus. They had barely made it through. But Percy had been there with her, and Annabeth would do anything to be with Percy right now. It had been so so long. Usually, whenever it was a school holiday, they were allowed to go back to camp. But this time, things weren't looking to good back at Camp Half-Blood after the war between the Romans and the Greeks. All demigods had to stay home this holiday.

And it was _killing_ her. She wanted to see her Chiron. She wanted to see her bunkmates, a.k.a her half-sisters/brothers. She wanted to see everyone! Most of all, she wanted to see Percy. She sighed as she fingered her necklace. People would say she was an obsessed girlfriend. _Lots_ of people would say that. But she couldn't help it. Ever since Percy had gone missing, she always had this gut feeling that something would happen to Percy. Something _bad_. Plus, Percy was one of the few people that actually understood her. One of the few people that didn't see her as "some smart girl".

She sighed again. She needed some fresh air. Her dad was out with her stepmother and her stepsiblings. Even though her stepmother didn't hate her as much as she did back when she was a kid, she still made her husband and children keep a distance from Annabeth. Meaning no family outings with the demigod.

When Annabeth reached a bench in the park, she sat down. She was so tired. Her family didn't want her. She was involved in this crazy quest. She had a boyfriend who she hadn't seen in days. Her mother was a goddess who she hadn't talked to in _forever_. Oh, also, she had to keep an eye out for monsters. Whoopee.

Annabeth stayed on the bench for a while, watching all the little kids playing happily. After a while her stomach started to rumble, so she got up to get some ice cream. The vendor asked her what flavor she wanted, and she couldn't help but ask for blueberry with sprinkles on top. Oh, how she missed Percy. After finishing the ice cream, she started walking home. No more time left brooding. She had chores to finish. Her stepmother had taken use of Annabeth staying back at home and had made her into a slave. Who knew Cinderella stepmothers still existed?

As Annabeth reached the ending of the exit of the park, she felt a tug on her t-shirt. She turned around to face a quite old lady. The lady sat in a booth that stated "GET YOUR FORTUNE TOLD HERE!"

Her hands were folded neatly in her lap, and tucked in a crevice of her flowing red dress. Her hair, mostly grey with streaks of black, was tied up in a bun. Perched on the edge of her nose was a pair of glasses.

The old lady and Annabeth stared at each other for a while. Annabeth guessed the lady was waiting for her to talk so she started with "Hello miss, is there anything I can help you with?"

"Well, of course dearie! Get your fortune told!

Annabeth smiled wryly. This lady didn't know how much Annabeth knew about the future and her fortune.

"It's okay miss. I have to go."

"Oh please, don't! Please get your future told…I have had no business today, and my boss won't be very happy" Annabeth cringed at the sadness in her voice. Normally, she would say sorry and walk on. It was cruel, yes, but lots of business people faked stories to sell things. But this time, the loneliness in the ladies voice almost sounded like Annabeth's….

"Okay, miss. Just this once" and she dropped a coin into the lady's jar. The old lady's face beamed. "Thank you, my dear. Please wait for a few minutes."

The lady rummaged through a sack of old things, and then brought out an old globe. The lady pointed to a red circle painted on the top of the globe.

"Dear one, please keep your eyes on this dot. Don't see anything else. And please don't think of anything else."

Annabeth took a deep breath, nodded at the lady, and stared at the dot. At first, it was just a plain white globe. But later on, she saw something. It was the campfire back at Camp Half-Blood, the first one she had with Percy. Before she could ask the old lady how in the world this globe was showing her this, something else caught her eye. It was her mom! She was standing there, not too close to be visible but close enough to watch her. Whatever in the world was she doing there?

The scene changed. This time it was a memory she had with Thalia, when they were going to school together. She was walking home. Everything looked normal, but then Annabeth saw her dad. The Annabeth in the memory refused to let him ride her and Thalia back home. She frowned. Had she always been this mean to her dad? But before she could ponder over anything, the scene changed again. This time it was the final fight between Percy and Luke. Annabeth felt herself getting teary-eyed. She used to have a crush on Luke, though later on she moved on and just started to love him just as a brother. And she fell for Percy, there was that. But she always felt a twinge of sadness whenever she remembered Luke, his absence causing her heart to ache even more than usual.

She brushed her eyes before another scene came up. It was the day after the huge war. The day everything had gone right. She and Percy had gotten together. The great prophecy had finally passed, and a huge party had been thrown. And in this scene, Memory Annabeth stood, confident like any daughter of Athena, and ready for a challenge. Annabeth couldn't help but smile a bit.

Then abruptly, the globe turned back to normal. It took Annabeth a few seconds to snap back into reality. Then she slowly looked up.

"Did you see any of that?"

"See any of what dearie? I've been trying to get you to listen, but you've been simply stubborn."

"But you told me to look at the globe, and I did!"

"Did I?" The old lady smiled, but it was as if she knew something that Annabeth didn't. Maybe this old lady wasn't as naïve as she thought. But right before Annabeth could launch into question mode, she heard someone behind her.

"Annabeth?"

Her eyes widened. She would recognize that stupid but cute voice anywhere.

"Percy?!" She ran towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a tight squeeze. After a few minutes, Annabeth let go of him and said,

"I would judo-flip you for leaving me again, but I don't think the folks around us would take it very well."

Percy laughed as he kissed the top of her head. Annabeth's heart did a little tap dance. "No, I don't think they would."

"But you how did you get here?"

"Well my mom had to visit some friend of hers, so she brought me along. And I just happened to see you."

Annabeth smiled. "I better get going though. My dad probably got back home, and I have a whole living room to clean."

Percy scratched his head. "Um, Annabeth, correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't that your dad right there?" Annabeth swirled around to where

Percy was pointing. It _was _her dad.

"Dad!" she shouted. Her dad turned around, and Annabeth ran towards him and gave him a hug. After what she had seen in the globe, she didn't think she'd even think badly of her dad ever again. She let go of her dad and said, "What are you doing here?" Mr. Chase smiled and said, "I come here a lot Annabeth. I've always wanted to invite you to come with me, but you always seem so occupied." "Oh, dad. I'm so sorry!" She squished him once more, trying to put all of her apology into her hug.

"Hey, girl, don't I get a hug?" and Annabeth turned (she seemed to be doing that a lot lately) and saw her best friend, Thalia. "Oh My Gods. How did you-?" Thalia laughed as she brought Annabeth into a tight hug. "Well, the Hunters are traveling around her for some time, so I decided to visit my old friend."

"Old friend?" Annabeth asked, raising an eyebrow

Thalia smirked and said "Best friend."

Annabeth smiled. She couldn't have been happier. Then, she saw the old lady looking at her. The moment their eyes met, the old lady winked. Annabeth eyes widened. _Thank you_, she mouthed. Se didn't know what the lady had done, but she had made Annabeth realize maybe she wasn't as lonely as she thought.

The old lady smiled, and she shook her head wistfully. _You're a good girl,_ she mouthed back.

Before she could mouth anything back though, she felt an arm around her waist. She looked up to see Percy, with his adorable troublemaker smile. "Hey, wise girl, what you thinking about?"

Annabeth smiled and laid her head on his chest. "I was just thinking, maybe business sellers tell fake stories for a reason."

"You make no sense, you know that?"

"Neither do you, Seaweed Brain. Neither do you."

And with that Annabeth realized something. She didn't want to be anyone else, but herself, because she had some pretty awesome people around her to support her no matter what comes her way. And when Camp Half-Blood reopened, she would be ready to show Gaea not to mess with her.

I hope you guys liked it! Please go review, and leave any thoughts/comments. I don't mind constructive criticism, but please don't flame me. I love you all! :) x


End file.
